Financial institutions such as banks, issue various forms of financial instruments to customers in order to allow them to conduct financial transactions. For example, a financial institution may issue a credit card and/or a debit card to a customer enabling the customer to make purchases. Unfortunately, credit cards and debit cards may be easily stolen, misplaced, lost, or a credit card number may be captured fraudulently and used to attempt to perform an unauthorized transaction. To safeguard against fraudulent misuse of credit cards and debit cards, financial institutions have adopted various security protocols.
Financial institutions sometimes consider whether a financial transaction is being originated in an unexpected location; for example, in a country that is different than a customer's home country. If the location of processing is unexpected, the financial institution may trigger further inspection of that transaction prior to approving it or prevent the financial transaction from occurring.
This location-based validation procedure may help to prevent fraud, but also sometimes causes a financial transaction to be erroneously declined. For example, when a user has travelled to a new location and the user has not informed the financial institution of the travel, a transaction may be erroneously declined.
Similar reference numerals are used in different figures to denote similar components.